ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Strike
Strike is the main villain in Crossover Nexus. Appearance Strike is a tall, muscular purple humanoid masked by a black costume with red X markings and circuit lines. He wears a red cape and has a notable cybernetic arm. Personality Strike seems to have a fondness for fights, summoning, and attacking heroes purely for the thrill of destroying them. History Background Despite much of Strike's backstory being classified,https://mobile.twitter.com/ianjq/status/1167629850678460416 what is known is that he assaulted the Nexus Realm, stealing the powers of the native heroes. From there, he proceeded to abducted heroes from other dimensions including Garnet, Ben 10, Raven, and Rex Salazar. Despite turning most of the dimensional heroes into stone whilst stealing their powers, Raven was barely able to escape this fate due to a protection spell. Crossover Nexus Strike first appears in Crossover Nexus. When his latest victim, K.O., was rescued by Garnet and Ben, Strike sent his Pen to pin them down. It was able to erase both the Omnitrix (leaving Ben stuck as Four Arms) and Garnet's visor. Strike himself reappeared before K.O., Garnet, Four Arms, and a still-alive Raven to finish them off. Unfortunately, his power-up sequence gave K.O. enough time to reprogram the Pen to recreate the Omnitrix (allowing Four Arms to turn back into Ben), Raven's magic, and Garnet's visor. After getting attacked by Garnet and Raven, Ben switched through a variety of new transformations based off the defeated heroes to vanquish Strike with a Power Fist, ending his reign of terror. With the Pen free from his control, Garnet orders the Pen to undo all the damage Strike caused, restoring the Nexus Realm to its former glory and reviving the other heroes. Powers and Abilities *'Omnipresent Skills:' Strike has omnipresent powers, able to create whatever he desires with the help of his sentient pen. *'X attack:' Strike is capable of summoning red energy strikes shaped like X's that can instantly incapacitate a hero by turning them to stone. *'Flight:' Strike can hover and fly through the air. Equipment *'Cybernetic Arm:' Strike's robotic arm has a holographic display that shows him a list of he has hunted, as well as summon those he has yet to face. *'Pen Blaster:' Strike's large sentient Pen gun that can erase whatever it blasts, such as powers and weaponry. It is also capable of flying on its own like a drone. Unbeknownst to him, there is a reverse switch on the Pen, capable of reprogramming it bring back all that it had deleted. Weaknesses Strike is notably arrogant and over confident, as evidenced when he took a long time to power up which allowed K.O. to help Garnet, Ben and Raven regain their powers. Appearances Special *''Crossover Nexus'' (first appearance) Trivia *Strike is the physical embodiment of cancellation, as most of his victims are characters from previously ended Cartoon Network series and other projects, including those that have been discontinued after a short run. *Strike powers up like the characters in the Dragon Ball franchise. *Strike was designed by Parker Simmons. His voice actor also reprises his role as I. M. Weasel in Crossover Nexus. *Strike's lair is probably just full of metal and junk, and maybe spoils of war.https://twitter.com/ClassicCNFan/status/1170051472786100224 *In the final episode of OK K.O.!: Let's Be Heroes, Thank You for Watching the Show, it is shown that Strike has returned to life after his demise in Crossover Nexus. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Non-Ben 10 Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Reboot Characters Category:Reboot Villains